I Dont Need You To Rescue Me
by Stephycats7785
Summary: She didn't need him fighting her battles for her. She could take care of herself like she had been doing all along. One-shot.


**Title: I Don't Need You To Rescue Me**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Paul**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Twilight. Nor do I own the song.**

**Summary: She didn't need him fighting her battles for her. She could take care of herself like she had been doing all along.**

**AN: I have wanted to write Leah/Paul for a while now. I was struck with this idea while listening to music. For this one-shot to work I am saying that Paul never imprinted. It takes place anytime after New Moon. Please R&R like always!**

**---**

_I don't wanna be like Cinderella  
Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself_

_--Cinderella by Tata Young_

I don't know why I was suprised to find Leah Clearwater standing in the middle of my livingroom, looking like she wanted to rip my heart out and feed it to the blood sucking Cullen family. Maybe it was because I had expected this reaction from her. Usually if a guy such as myself defended a woman, that woman would be thankful. Not Leah Clearwater. She didn't want or need my help. She didn't want anybody helping her period.

She had some dumb idea that accepting help would make her weak. If there was one thing that Leah hated, it was feeling weak. I don't suppose I could blame her for feeling that way. If I had to endure everything she had lately, I would probably become a bitter bitch too. If I was being truthful to myself, I admired the only she-wolf to ever exist. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to face someone who hurt me like Sam had hurt Leah. I sure as hell wouldn't have been man enough to attend that persons wedding, let alone be maid of honor.

People never gave Leah enough credit. They were so quick to judge, to say that she was being a bitch and overreacting. They couldn't understand unless they were in her situation and they never would be. They would never know how it felt to have the only man you have ever loved, other than her father and brother, break off your engagement but not tell you why. They would never feel the betrayal at finding your ex in bed with your cousin. They would never feel the never ending pain of watching that person marry your cousin.

Just that alone was enough to make anybody turn bitter and untrustworthy. Add on top of that, being the only known female shape-shifter in history. Leah carried around extra guilt as well. The first time she phased into wolf form, she had been arguing with her father about Sam. She thought that he was taking his side over hers. She had gotten so angry that she just burst into a giant grey wolf, causing her father, who already had a bad heart, to have yet another heart attack. Sadly he had not survived and Leah was unable to ever forgive herself.

The topping on the cake was a tie between her finding out that she was gentic dead end or having to take orders from her Alpha of the pack who just happened to be her ex scum bag Sam Uely. Finding out that she could never have children of her own was such a crippling blow for Leah. Not only had she lost her father and her ex fiancee because she was a wolf, she had to loose her ability to procreate as well. She would never be a mother but she had to watch as all of her female friends and family members started families of their own.

Having to see Sam everyday, to be in his mind and see his love for Emily and his resentment for her, tore her up inside. She tried, she really did. There was only so much one person could take. She couldn't even escape in her thoughts, not with the shared pack mind. She had to hear the mean or cruel thoughts that all of the pack members had about her. She had to deal with the scathing remarks about her crappy attitude. She had to see how much happier Sam was with Emily than he had been with her.

She was forced to watch everyone else find their soulmates. Each time one of the boys imprinted, I could see her dying a little bit more inside. She and I were the only ones who had not imprinted. Imprinting was a way to ensure the continuation of the shape-shifting race. Since Leah was infertile, there was no reason for her to imprint. Leah was probably the only other one to know this, but I was unable to get a woman pregnant. I was just as infertile as she was. I had been infertile my whole life. The doctors told me that it had something to do with a genetic screw up that I had gotten from my parents.

So I would most likely never imprint. That was fine by me. I didn't want to become a puppet and put all my needs and happiness behind me for some girl. What if you ended up imprinting on someone you had nothing in common with? Why would you want to be forced to love someone? Blind adoration was not my kind of thing. I thought that love was better when you had your up and downs. Fighting and making up were the best parts of loving someone and being involved with that person. When you imprint, your one desire more than any other was to make the imprintee happy. Even if you hated something, if they asked you to do it, you didn't have a choice. Nah man, fuck that. Give me the rocky road to love any day.

"Are you even listening to me?" Leah was standing infront of me, one hand on her hip. Her once again long hair was up in a ponytail.

I stood my ground, arms crossed over my bare chest. "I tuned you out a while again. I'm just waiting to hear a thank you."

Leah clenched her jaw in anger. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was restraining herself from phasing. "Thank you? What the fuck should I be thanking you for?"

I raised my eyebrows at her as I smirked. "For defending your honor my fair lady."

Leah had the reaction I knew she would. Her eyes, which were usually a light brown, were now dark to the point that were almost black. She was angry with me. That was nothing unusual or new to me. Leah was always pissed at me for something I would say or do. I was the one wolf who didn't let Leah intimidate them. She insulted me, I would insult her right back. It had become a routine for us. Some days I would wake up feeling excited about my daily argument with she wolf. I was always interested to see what new material she could come up with.

"I don't need you defending my honor! I'm not Isabella Swan or Emily. I don't want some guy taking care of me. I can fight my own battles Paul. For fucks sake! Do you have any idea how much bitching I had to hear from Emily about what you did?" Leah paused in her rant to take a step closer to me. Her eyes were blazing with the intensity of her anger and bottled up rage. "She accused me of putting you up to it. Like I couldn't take care of it on my own."

I did not waver or cower at the death glare I was recieving. "Now you don't have to worry about it. I took care of it. Now you don't have to waste your breath on Sam."

Leah let out a cry of fustration and threw her hands up into the air. "You really don't get it do you? Your so fucking pig headed, you can't even see what you've done."

Hey, I had done her a favor! I don't get why she is so upset. It's not like she had never thought about doing what I did. I had just put her thoughts into action. I did what she has wanted to do for months. I just made it easier for her. I would be the one who had to deal with the consequences. She could have all the enjoyment of seeing Sam beaten down and not have to worry about facing the punishment I was sure to recieve for kicking our Alpha's ass.

"What I did, was doing a favor for you. I don't see the problem here Clearwater. It's not like I killed him." I could feel little tremors racing down my spine. Usually I would have phased by now but I pushed it back. If I phased, there was no doubt in my mind that I would have to face the angry thoughts of the other pack members. Not that I couldn't handle them, I was more concerned with my conversation with Leah however.

"Your right, you didn't kill him. You only shattered his right cheek bone and dislocated his jaw. No big deal." She rolled her eyes. "Only an idiot would attack their Alpha. Don't know why I am suprised, you are an idiot."

"Don't you stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy seeing what I did to Sam. You liked it and you know it's true. I gave him the beating he should have gotten months ago." I could feel my anger growing as I took a step in her direction.

"It's not your job to protect me!" She screamed in my face. We were toe to toe with eachother. "If Sam was going to get his ass kicked, I should be the one to do it. Damnit Paul! Why did you decide to play the big hero now? What made today any different than any other day?"

I growled at the she wolf that was Leah Clearwater. "I didn't like how he was speaking to you. You didn't deserve that Leah."

"That's it? That is your big reason for beating him to a pulp? You didn't like how he was speaking to me? He didn't say anything we both haven't heard a million times before." She was shaking her head at me and looking at me with an expression I couldn't quite read.

"Isn't that reason enough? Do you have to know every little detail? Just thank me and get over it already Clearwater." I spoke those words in the most demanding tone I could.

I did not want to have this conversation. She didn't need to know the real reason I had wiped the floor with Sam. If she found out my true feelings, I would be joining Sam in the 'I just got my assed kicked' club. No, it was better if Leah would just drop it. She couldn't even do that for me. She had to pry and pry until she got down to the bare bone of the situation.

"No, that is not enough for me. I want to know why. What gives you the right to think you can play prince charming and save the damsel in distress? I'm some weak little girl who needs protection from the big bad wolf. I ate the big bad wolf for breakfast." Her breathing was laboured to match mine.

I ran my fingers threw my hair while looking at her. "Look, if I promise to stay out of your buisness from now on, can we drop it?"

"I will not drop it. I don't thi-" Having heard enough from the snarky native american girl, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her as hard as I could.

My hands pulled her hair free from the ponytail and wound themselves in the dark locks. She mimiced my actions as her hands wound in my hair and tugging roughly. Pulling one of my hands from her hair, I placed it on her lower back and pulled her closer to me. The kissing didn't stop, it got more desperate and needy. I removed my lips from hers so that I could kiss down her neck to her shoulder.

"I don't like it when Sam talks about you as if your the enemy. Today was the last straw. When he called you a heartless whore who he couldn't beleive he wasted his time on, I cracked. Your not heartless and your certianly not a whore." Finally I pulled away from her.

She was staring at me now. "So what? You thought that if you defended me that I would run to you with open arms?"

"No." I turned to slam my fist into the wall before turning to her again. "I knew you wouldn't be happy with what I did. I know you will never accept it, but I did this not only for you. I did it for me Leah. I fucking care about you alright? Does that make you happy? Does it make your day knowing that I can't get you out of my mind? Your all I ever fucking think about. Your fucking haunting me Clearwater."

She didn't say anything for a long time. She was just looking at me. It unnerved me, the intensity of her eyes locked with mine burned me to the core. Finally she spoke after ten minutes of uncomfortable silence. I kept worrying that she had gone catatonic on me because of how still and silent she was. I had figured out the secret to shutting her up. All you had to do was confess your love for her and she would be shocked silent. Why hadn't told her how I felt months ago? I could have shut her up a long time ago.

Kissing Leah Clearwater was better than a fight any day. Usually I lived for the fight. I had a temper that was easily set off. Leah and I had that in common. We must have the same feelings about kissing eachother too because she was the one who was kissing me now. Her soft lips molded against mine. I pulled her body into mine once again.

After making out for another good fifteen minutes, we pulled apart and pressed our forheads together as we caught our breath. "I don't need to be rescued. But," She paused and a wicked grin lit up her face. She pulled herself out of my arms, walking backwards towards the door. "I wouldn't mind having a partner in crime. Hey Paul? Catch me if you can."

She burst into her small grey wolf form as she bound in the direction of the forest. With a chuckle and shake of my head I followed her, phasing as I reached the door. I knew that whatever happened with Leah and I, would not be fluffy and sickly sweet romance. It would be rocky and rough. We would fight, break up, make up, and fight some more. No, it would most definately not be easy but it would be worth it.

**The End!**

**AN: So I do hope that you all liked this one-shot. Please let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for one-shots that you would like to see me write, please send them to me in a review. Be warned, I do tend to write the odd pairings. To me, the non canon couples are so much fun to write. The only canon couple I really like is Alice and Jasper.**


End file.
